


Face off, Face on

by Rehkind



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Head Injury, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Multi, all ocs no canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehkind/pseuds/Rehkind
Summary: Rasmus never wanted to be a vampire. But like many others, he wasn't given a choice. He wanted to try and make the best of it but again and again, life seemed to have a different plan for him.
Relationships: OC/OC, its a mystery! - Relationship





	1. Oh no

Rasmus hadn't spent a lot of time in his life thinking about his eventual death. There was no reason to do so. For the first 18 years of his life, his parents had made sure that his grades and extracurricular activities filled every little space in his brain. And after that? He had been lucky, after he had cut off his parents, he found a job and flat very quickly. The flat was tiny and shabby but helping old ladies with their tech was nice enough for employment. He was finally able to live like he wanted to… only to notice that there wasn't a lot else he could spend time on. But that changed with his first own phone. Soon, Rasmus spent each evening sitting in front of the tiny screen, tapping away and chatting with some strangers. Most were charming, some were creepy but all of them gave Rasmus the attention he was craving.

He was willing to give a lot to keep that attention on himself.

He was regretting that choice now. There were footsteps and they were getting closer. Some creep had taken his nice words as flirting and now they would kill him. He didn't want to think of the alternative. He had to avoid them. There was just one issue - No one was around. Rasmus had looked all around on the street and no one was there. Only 5 more minutes and he was gonna be back to the safety of his own lil flat. Getting a snack at 11pm truly wasn't worth this amount of terror. Did he just hear breathing? He should call someone but who would believe him? There was no one around. He started to run. This was like running up the stairs as a kid but this time he was sure he would die if he didn't make it in time. Slamming into the door, he slipped into the dark of the staircase and stopped to take a breath. He was fine. He was home now. That's when something pulled him down the stairs.

He would die. He knew it. He had fucked up. But it didn't happen quite as quickly as Rasmus had expected. At the bottom of the stairs, he got pushed down into a hole. The floor hit him hard, but he stopped himself from screaming out when he heard someone jumping down behind him. Judging from the smell, they were in the sewers. He was about to turn around and get a look at his assailant but a large hand grabbed his head and stopped him. How huge was this guy? His fingers seemed to be able to cover ¾ of his face. "Not now," the voice was deep. "Let's keep the net anonymity up for a little longer, now won't we?" That confirmed his suspicions. He went through all his regulars and tried to pin down who might be behind him. Before he could come to any revelations, his eyes were covered by some sort of blindfold.

"Don't struggle," the voice commanded as he pushed Rasmus through the tunnel until suddenly, Rasmus got picked up and thrown over his attacker's shoulder. Even without seeing anything, he knew that guy had to be huge. They seemed to walk for hours but the silence probably made it feel worse. He could hear rat squeak and water splash but neither of these gave any indication of location. But then it was over and Rasmus was getting pushed through a smaller tunnel again. They had reached some spot that was dry. More walking. The only direction Rasmus got was the huge hand on his shoulder pushing him to the left or right sometimes. Having lost a sense of time and location already, Rasmus was curious what would follow next. The only good thing about this situation was that he wasn't feeling as afraid as at the start. This was a lot of effort for someone to just kill him. He might have a chance to get out of this if they ever stopped walking.

Something creaked - a door - and the air became warmer. They stopped but before Rasmus could get comfortable and maybe, guess where the hell he was, he got hit in the back. Stumbling forward, he expected to be hit with the floor again. Instead, his fall was stopped by something soft. A bed? Oh no. Rasmus' mind started to race. So no murder, that's good. He did not like the alternative either though. Crawling forward and cursing that he was still blind, he got pulled back by the large hand before he could reach anything.

"So impatient, ts, ts, ts… But there's one more thing we have to do before we can have a civil talk about this." Oh, Rasmus did not like the sound of that one bit. He could feel him looming over his body, getting closer…. Rasmus slammed his elbow backwards as fast as he could. But instead some solid reaction, he had to pull back in pain. What the hell? Was this guy made of stone? He had to bite down hard on his hand to avoid screaming. Apparently his captor found all of this quite amusing. "I told you, don't struggle," he seemed to barely hold back a laugh. He quickly changed his tune and pinned Rasmus against the floor.

It should have hurt. When the teeth sank into his neck, it should have made him scream. Instead, he had to choke back a moan. A certain kind of heat washed over his body, making him ache into the touch. He hated it. Finally, the blindfold (now that he could see it, it was 100% a BDSM thing), slid off his face. He was trying to take in everything around them but his mind was getting pulled back into a sinkhole of pleasure and dizziness. He was on a mattress? Yes. A mattress. The lighting was patchy, so there should be multiple light sources, right? What else, what else? The teeth let go and a slick tongue circled over the irritable flesh. Rasmus nearly found the courage to turn around but then, the teeth returned. This time he went for the other side of the shoulders and now Rasmus noticed another side effect.

His head was getting woozy, same as his vision. The hand pinning him down let go and instead settled into his hair, pushing his face back into the soft surface. Once again he wasn't allowed to get a grasp on the situation. It was fucked up. He could feel his back arching into his body, taking as much body contact as he could. He hated this. "You're doing good," the teeth left his flesh once again. "Very good." He couldn't think straight. Why did this have to happen? What did he do? With the next bite, Rasmus lost consciousness.


	2. a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasmus wakes up and has to try and figure all of this out. He meets helpful and very much not helpful people along the way

When Rasmus woke up again, the first thing he noticed was the hunger. Maybe calling it hunger was wrong, it was the desire to rip something, someone apart and eat whatever he could get out of them. All his muscles seemed to tense up, as something clicked in his brain. Scattered in front of him… was his hair. Reflexively, his hand shot up to his head only to snap away as quickly as possible again. Something was wrong, regardless of the sudden baldness. Cautiously, he started tracing his head. His usually smooth skin had a strange grain to it and - bumps? Bringing up another hand, he was sure now. He had little horns. 4 of them even. Rasmus quickly brought his hands down again. His skin seemed ashy while his nails ended in sharp claws. Not really shocking after his prior revelation. He had changed. But to what degree? Looking around, he could find no mirror. He couldn't find anything.

There was only one door. Only one way to go. He could stay, of course, that was an option too. But there was nothing to eat here. Unless he considered gnawing on rocks, he needed to find something. Or someone. So the door it had to be. Crouching down, he opened it just a smidge. The tunnel ahead didn't have any source of light but still, Rasmus was able to see everything. He didn't find the strength to think about how strange this was, there was only one thing on his mind. He could smell it. Hurrying up to the next door, he had to use all his willpower not to just burst through it. He went on one knee and started to count to ten. His mind was unable to truly calm down and the hunger was still driving him near insane but Rasmus was back in command of his senses. For now. 

He pressed his ear against the door. Just like his newfound sight, the sounds he could hear didn't impress him much. Someone was at the other side of the door. They didn't breathe but people still made a lot of other sounds. The shuffling of clothes, the light tap of a shoe, fingers gliding across a surface. They didn't matter. There was nothing to take from them. But somewhere in that room, with no sound of its own, was what he needed. If they were smart, they wouldn't stand in his way. 

The door opened before Rasmus could even touch the handle. Looking down on him, was the without doubt, the ugliest person he had ever seen. The amount of folds this man had in his forehead was concerning. While he did not have hair, part of his skull ended in the back like weird fucked up anime hair. There was so much more - the long, skinny fingers, the teeth, the weird hanging neck skin, the yellow eyes. Taking a deep breath, he looked him directly into those piercing eyes. "Uhhh can I pass through?" He wanted to slap himself for that. Great Idea just ask the scary guy who's most likely dead and also maybe kidnapped you to let you go. He got no reply but then, his captor moved aside. Huh. 

This room was a lot bigger. It seemed a bit like a fucked up bedroom, with a bed, table, a bunch of trinkets and books. In the middle of the room was a massive PC. 3 more doors. If only one led outside, his chances were pretty shit. But that wasn't on top of his priority list anyway. Focusing on the hunger he tried to ignore so desperately before, he found the smell that led him to the door. A blood bag. Seeing something like that just laying around idly was strange but it made sense. He knew what this meant, he had seen twilight after all. Turns out real vampires were just way uglier apparently. So, how did he do that? After a moment of silent confusion, he slammed his teeth into the bag and started to suck. Instinct set in and took care of the rest but Rasmus was sure there had to be some way to do this more elegantly. Putting the empty bag back onto the table seemed wrong, so he just stuffed it into his jeans pocket. No way he was gonna ask where the trash can is. 

Something alive entered the room. Rasmus could sense it right away. Snapping around, he spotted a rat that had squeezed through a little hole. It was far too easy to catch the animal - it nearly seemed like it didn't even try to get away. It shouldn't feel so easy to bite into something alive but he was still hungry. He couldn't decide if this was better or worse than the bag but he certainly wasn't going to put this creature into his pocket. This should feel stranger but the hunger made it easy to deal with. It forced him to stay in the moment. "Looks like you have a pest problem," he turned around, hoping that maybe his captor could take over this whole talking thing. It was his fault that Rasmus was around anyway. He got closer - Rasmus did not enjoy that - until he was looking straight down at him, their bodies nearly touching. 

Rasmus could feel his knees turn into puddy when those long, pointy fingers slid across his cheek. "Just as reckless as I expected… but I didn't choose you to be smart, I just need you to be pretty." That wasn't much of a compliment looking at his face. Were all vampires this hideous? Did any other vampire rule he knew from media apply? Maybe his captor could answer some of those questions instead of continuing to be a creep. "You're assuming a lot for someone who hasn't even properly introduced himself," he tried to sound tough but his voice cracked a little at the end. The only response he got was a smirk. Stupid bastard. Finally he turned around and walked back to the table, leaving Rasmus to take a deep breath. Wait did he have to breathe? Another one for the question pile. "I think this would be more fun if i gave you no hints," his captor grinned. So no name, great. 

"Let me give you three tips, so you don't cause me more trouble than necessary." Rasmus moved closer to the table. Finally something substantial. "First off, don't get close to humans, don't attack humans, don't get seen by humans. If they see you, I will rip you apart limb by limb." Well that was harsh. "Second, don't get into the sun. Third, don't get too hungry. You seem to have no issue with the rats, help yourself." He said nothing more, just sat there smiling like a bastard. Rasmus sighed and turned around. "Thank you for the tutorial, but I'm gonna look around if you don't want to tell me more." He randomly chose one door. "Of course, come back when you've gotten yourself tired out." What an idiot. Rasmus sighed and walked out. 

The stink was back, great. Thankfully, no one else was around. Rasmus had kept his shit together until now but he needed some time to think about this. Following the path for a while, he reached the sewers. His initial dissapointment passed quickly when he realized that he could reach his own apartment from this spot on. At least, he assumed that had to be the case, right? There was no way he could figure out where his flat would be based on the path his captor had taken. So Rasmus simply started walking around, looking for any hint he could use. No one would see him, he could be sneaky. And compared to the bastard, he wasn't freakishly tall. He probably could get away with sneaking up the staircase. A baseless assumption - Rasmus had no clue how much he really changed in appearance. 

A loud water splash could be heard. Rasmus moved closer to the wall, but there wasn't a lot to hide behind. He should run or hide or- Wait. Rasmus listened. No sound. Huh, maybe they left again. Or maybe a rock had fallen into the water. "Well aren't you a pretty one!" A voice called out from behind him. Rasmus swirled around, more scared than ready to attack. In front of him was a … person. He wasn't sure what else he could say for certain. They weren't alive that he could say for sure. They were up in his face in no time, eyeing him up and down. When they looked satisfied with whatever knowledge they seemingly gained, they took his hand and shook it. "It is very wonderful to meet you! Downright lovely! The name's Tea! You seem to be a little lost now don't you? In need of some help mayhaps?"

Rasmus let go of their hand. This was a lot. Maybe too much. No, to be honest everything was too much right now. He took a step backwards. "I- um, it's-" Tea tilted their head like a confused puppy. How unfair. They got to be human looking and he was stuck, well, with some sort of deformation. But they seemed friendly. At least friendlier than the bastard who hadn't told him anything. He took a deep breath. No need to panic, he should try and make the best of this. "Sorry, I'm new to this. I'm not really sure what's going on with this whole being dead thing. I'm Rasmus." He avoided saying vampire just in case he had gotten everything wrong. "Oh, so you're a fledgling! A baby! But say, why so many questions? Shouldn't your daddy tell you about those things?"   
"No, don't call him that! Ew!" Rasmus laughed. Then he stopped. He laughed. Like it was a normal day. Like he hadn't eaten a rat. Like he wasn't dead. "No, he wasn't very talkative." Tea nodded as if that was enough info for them to evaluate the whole situation. "Very irresponsible, ts ts, its a Sire's responsibility to explain the basics at least! Well, no need to worry about this, pretty boy, i can help you out a little, childe to childe. A long good talk, like birds and bees but worse! But maybe we could find ourself a spot that's more cozy?" They could be messing with him, planning on hurting him or maybe eating him. (Could vampires even eat Vampires? He wasn't sure.). But Rasmus needed answers and they offered that. He could accept the risk if it meant he could understand his new situation better. Whatever happened, it couldn't be worse than getting kidnapped and killed. "Sounds good." They took his hand and pulled him along without any further explanation. With the other hand, they pulled out a phone and started searching for something. That looked expensive, Rasmus noted. So there had to be a way to get money, even when you're dead. 

"Hey daddy," they practically sang into the phone. "I'm having someone over, is that okay? Yes, yes, he's harmless! No need to worry! ... Yeah, of course, see you later, i love you!" If Rasmus hadn't been unsure about the meaning of the word 'Daddy' in this convo, he would say it's cute. Tea was cute without any effort anyway. Lucky bastard, curves and edges in all the right places. Rasmus would be jealous but he wasn't sure how badly changed he really was. He had been called pretty but if he was the prettiest of the ugly vampires, he still was ugly. They stopped before a ladder. Tea turned around and eyed him critically. "You think you can walk on the street for a bit?" What. "Aren't we supposed to not be seen by humans?" That's the one thing he had been told. "You need to do that, I don't … Guess you can't do that invisibility thing either... But don't worry, I'll get you in there." Invisibility? Rasmus would have asked but he got distracted right away. Tea started undressing which came so out of nowhere, Rasmus didn't even have the decency to look away. "Give me your shirt," they ordered once they were topless. Rasmus obeyed, no questions asked. The shirt was a bit too big for them. "Here," Tea pushed their hoodie into his hands. It was a little tight but it worked out. Pulling the hood over his head, they grinned. "Oh splendid, no one will suspect your deviancy! Flawless, let's go!"

Rasmus decided to trust them, following them up the ladder. They ended up in a small alleyway. "Hold my hand, look at the floor so people won't notice your eyes, okay?" Tea ordered. Their hand was cold but on second thought, Rasmus realized, so was his own. They were really dead. His mind was quickly distracted when they were close to reaching the mainstreet. Dozens of heartbeats pumping blood, so close to grab, so tasty. Unwillingly, he pressed his nails into Tea's hand who looked up. "Eyes on my hand, okay? You can't think about them. If you do that, we both will be in trouble." He nodded. He could do this. He was able to control himself, right? 

There were so many people. The paint on Tea's nails was chipped. A rat and a blood bag clearly wasn't enough to satiate him. Each nail was another color, black, blue, purple, some sort of orange, red. Maybe the other hand was the same? A woman bumped against his shoulder and Rasmus nearly stopped in his tracks. He could smell her on his shoulder… Tea kicked him in the knee. He started walking. They were wearing vans, checkered. Someone on this street had blood in their mouth. Tea's jeans were ripped and dirty. A bit of a skater look. Nothing else fitted that description though. They looked a bit like a style disaster, but a cute one. Rasmus could feel himself grinning. 

They reached the door without any further issues and Tea pushed him inside first, smashing the door closed. "Pretty good for someone who has never done this before," they walked up the stairs kicking their shoes into a corner at the top. Rasmus followed, carefully placing his dirty, old nike's next to theirs. Their living room was huge and clean and the polar opposite of Rasmus' living situation before his death. "How do you afford all of this?" He must have made a really stupid face because Tea giggled. "Oh, my da- my Sire pays for it." They jumped onto the couch, crossing their legs and patting the spot next to them. "Come on, I have a lot to explain!" Rasmus followed their command, pulling his legs up to his chin. "Good, now let's start- wait no maybe, let's start with you! What happened to you?" 

Better make this quick. "I was on my way home, he kidnapped me, blindfolded me, got me into his weird lair, he bit me multiple times, i lost consciousness, i woke up, found him, he was an asshole and only told me to stay away from people, the sun and eat rats and then he said I could leave and return whenever I wanted." Quick and painless. The less was said about the affair, the better. Tea didn't seem pleased. "Well, that certainly isn't the elegant way of doing this. Do you think he knew you from somewhere?" Rasmus shifted in his spot. "I guess, I was part of a chat group? I think he was lurking there." That would explain the whole 'stupid but pretty' comments. "Okay, why not start here with a little vocabulary section before we get into the actual meat of the subject. So this guy, he's your Sire, your creator and well, it should be his responsibility that you learn how to take care of yourself and follow all the rules. Seems like yours is kinda shit tho." That earned them a choked laugh. "You are his childe and all of us are called kindred, not vampires. Say vampires and someone will end up punching you for it! Happened to me, you don't have to test that one." 

"There are different types of kindred, we are separated by clans. There's a whole lot of em and they aren't all important to your everyday life to be honest. You don't need to know all of them, just a few. So let's just get over this quickly. You are a Nosferatu which means that when embraced - when you are turned - your body gets turned weird. Most Nossis just do spy stuff and blackmail. You still can do whatever you want though, no need to buckle under societal pressure." Rasmus looked around, hoping to find a mirror. But no luck. Guess he had to trust them. "I'm a Gangrel which means I get to look like a big ol wolf when I feel like it but I'm also, kinda an outsider to kindred society. But let's get this straight, I am very happy to stay away from politics and backstabbery." That sounded a lot better than what he got. Maybe he could see their wolf transformation one day.

"So, Tremere are like blood wizards? Or maybe scholars is the right word. Ventrue are the power hungry, traitorous political types, if I were you, I would just stay away from them. Malkavian are a bit crazy but you gotta judge each on a case to case basis because they are a really diverse bunch. Oh, Tzimisce! Stay away from them, they are able to twist bodies and make humans and kindred into monsters. Most are super fucking evil but I'm gonna explain that later. Hm, I think the other's aren't too important to be honest. But if you ever want the whole thing, we can talk about the others too. But I think there are more important things first."

"What's more important to know when you meet new Kindred is what Sect they are part of. There are the Camarilla, they rule this city and a lot of places and they are very stuck up and into old hierarchies. I think you are part of them? I think your Sire must be at least and that's why you are part of them too. There's other options too. The anarchs are against the old hierarchy but they stick to a lot of the same rules as the Cammies. If the Camarilla are the ruling party, the Anarchs are the opposition. Most times both exist in this semi-peaceful back and forth to reach more power. Then there's the Independent, that's where I'm at, you kinda choose how you work with the Sects and their rules but you aren't bound to someone, well besides your Sire. The last relevant one is the sabbat and listen to me, you really, really need to stay away from them. They think they are the apex predators and should rule over humanity and they treat most of their members like shit and you deserve better than that."

Rasmus laughed out loud. "So I just shouldn't join them because they are bad to their underlings and not because of the moral issue of hunting humans like cattle?" Tea got up, walked to a small fridge and pulled out two blood bags. Throwing one to Rasmus, they sat back down. "See, I don't really care about humans a lot. I see the positive effect of not having them live in danger and all but let me be honest. It's not my main priority. I care about my fellow kindred and their quality of life needs to be improved." They took a sip - Rasmus tried to copy their technique - and sighed. "But most importantly, I think the two of us could be good friends. We are both fledglings - that means baby kindred - so we can help each other stay safe." Rasmus did need that type of help. Tea was weird, yes, but they were the nicest person he had met since he died so he wanted to keep them around. "I'd like that, us being friends."


End file.
